


pretty

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: intraparty dynamics [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Parent Ted Wheeler, F/F, Nonbinary Eleven | Jane Hopper, Other, Trans Mike Wheeler, mileven but in a distinctly lesbian way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Mike is feeling self-conscious about her hair.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: intraparty dynamics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	pretty

Eleven brushes back Mike's hair, looking up at her with a gentle smile. "What's wrong?"

Mike shrugs. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Friends don't lie."

Mike meets their earnest eyes and exhales. "My dad thinks growing my hair out is stupid. He said I look like a flower child."

Eleven cocks their head. "Flower child?"

"A hippie?" They shake their head, still not understanding. "I look like a weirdo from twenty years ago. Didn't like the war or the government. Pretty much exactly the type of person my dad dislikes."

Eleven nods. "He's wrong. Your hair is pretty." They take out a small bag, pulling out a light pink barrette. They reach up and clip it in Mike's hair.

With her hair out of her face, Eleven can properly see Mike smile, blush lighting up her pale skin.

"Thanks, El," she mutters. "I think you know more about fashion than my dumb dad, anyway."

"Mouth breather," El laughs.

"Mouth breather," Mike agrees.


End file.
